My Happy Ending: A Byakuya Kuchiki Love Story
by XXXshadowlover163XXX
Summary: Sakura Shihoin is the third seat of squad 8 and the head of the noble Shihoin family. Her world is turned upside down when the Elders spring an arranged marriage on her. Will she and her new fiance get along when they haven't spoken in years? Read and find out. (((Summary sucks))) ByakuyaXOC


_**Well I wrote this one on a whim. I wasn't really in the mood to write but it just sort of happened. Hope you like it. I only own my OC.**_

* * *

_Name: Sakura Shihoin_

_Age: a few years younger than Byakuya._

_Short Info: Sakura grew up as a noble princess. When her cousin Yoruichi defected from the Soul Society, Sakura took over as the head of the Shihoin family. She became a soul reaper, but did not take the position of Captain of squad 2. Instead she chose to stay in squad 8, where she has been since graduating from the academy. _

_Clothing: Soul Reaper uniform but it hooks around her neck and the back is open. She has sleeves made of fish nets that go from her shoulders to her hands and hook over her thumbs. Her body is wrapped in midnight blue silk under her uniform to cover her skin. The silk is a special cloth that won't break when she uses Shunko. Her sword is strapped to her back like Hitsugaya's. _

_Height: a head shorter then Byakuya._

_Eyes: Lavender _

_Hair: Golden Blonde_

_Zanpakto: Tsuki no Okami no Senshi (Lunar Wolf Warrior)_

_Shikai Release: Howl! Okami no Senshi! (Wolf Warrior)_

_Bankai Release: Freeze in the light of the moon! Tsuki no Senshi! (Lunar Warrior)_

* * *

**-Sakura's Point of View-**

I walked into the council room in the 1st division. Head Captain Yamamoto had summoned me, so I had dropped the work I was doing and headed to the meeting. Upon entering the council room, I immediately noticed something was off. None of the other captains were present, but the Elders from the Shihoin and Kuchiki clans were there. I bowed in respect to the elders, but stood my ground with a curious look on my face. My grandfather stepped forward to speak to me.

"My dear child, I know you are wondering why you have been called here. The elders have been granted permission to arrange a marriage between the Shihoin clan and the Kuchiki clan." He said.

"Grandfather… I do not understand. If the arrangement has been approved, then why must Head Captain Yamamoto approve it?" I asked, utterly confused.

"Because, child." The Head captain spoke from his seat. "The arrangement concerns Soul Reapers. And without my approval and that from Central 46, you would not be allowed to marry."

"Wait… I am marrying another Soul Reaper… As Head of the Shihoin family, I thought I would be marrying a noble…" I said, more confused than before.

That is when it dawned on me. The Kuchiki Elders were here as well. I looked from the Head Captain to my grandfather. Both nodded and my eyes went wide. The man they had chosen for me was none other than Byakuya Kuchiki. My childhood friend and longtime comrade was now my fiancé.

"Does he know?" I asked them in a low tone.

"No," My grandfather said. "We want you to tell him. We also want you to transfer into his squad. It is to my understanding that you have not spoken with him since his graduation from the Academy."

"That is correct grandfather. I will speak to him. When will I transfer?" I asked sadly, not wanting to leave my squad. I had grown partial to my captain and lieutenant in the years I had been with them.

"You will transfer immediately and begin work in squad 6 in the morning. You are dismissed." Head Captain Yamamoto said.

I nodded and bowed before leaving the room. Tears flowed from my eyes as I made my way back to my squad. My captain was sitting outside as I entered the courtyard of his office. My friends, Captains Ukitake and Hitsugaya as well as Lieutenant Nanao, were sitting with Captain Kyoraku on the porch. Captain Hitsugaya saw my tears as I approached and was beside me instantly. He led me to the porch and sat me down next to my captain.

"Something happened in that meeting to upset you so, Sakura. Is everything alright?" Captain Ukitake asked, offering me a clean handkerchief.

"I am engaged to be married…" I said through my tears.

"That is wonderful news, Sakura! Why all the tears?" Nanao asked.

"I've also been transferred." I said between sniffles.

All four of my friends looked at me in horror. The collective gasps I received as well was the reaction I had expected. Nanao wrapped an arm around my shoulder and gave me a gentle squeeze. I hugged the other girl back, knowing how much I would miss helping her with the Captain's paperwork.

"I start work in squad 6 in the morning. I will be working in my fiancé's squad." I told them.

"You are engaged to Kuchiki?" Hitsugaya asked.

I nodded. We sat and talked long into the night, reminiscing about my years in squad 8. Nanao helped me clean out my office and carry my things to the barracks for the last night I would stay there. I lay awake on my cot, staring up at the ceiling as I thought about speaking to Byakuya. He hadn't spoken to me in many, many years due to my cousins ever annoying teasing. I sighed and rolled over, attempting to get some sleep.

When morning arrived, I got up and got ready, putting on my uniform as usual. With a sigh, I picked up the box of my things and made my way to squad 6. I had chosen to leave early enough that I wouldn't have to say any more goodbyes. I didn't want to start crying again. It would be embarrassing to walk into Byakuya's office with red eyes.

The walk was silent in the crisp morning air. I sighed when I knocked on the door to Byakuya's office. I heard him call for me to enter and I slid the door open silently. Byakuya was sitting at his desk, speaking quietly to his lieutenant. He looked up at me and frowned a bit as I bowed and approached his desk. I set down a file that contained my transfer papers and sighed.

"I am officially third seat of your squad starting today." I said as he picked up the file and reviewed it, signing the official transfer paper.

"Very well then. Lieutenant Abarai will show you to your office. You are dismissed." He said coldly and waved us away.

"Renji?" I asked the Lieutenant. I had known him for some time now. "Would you kindly take my things to my office? I need to have a word with the Captain in private."

Renji nodded and took my box of things. He left the office and I sighed, standing in front of Byakuya until he looked up at me again. His eyes were cold and he seemed annoyed with my presence.

"What is it that you need, third seat Shihoin?" He asked in an even tone.

"Byakuya…" I started, using his first name like I used to when we were friends. "The Elders have made a decision, and the Head Captain and Central 46 have approved it. As of yesterday evening, you and I are engaged to be married." I said.

I watched his expression for a moment. It seemed as though he wasn't going to answer me. I sighed and bowed to him, turning towards the door as I stood up. I stepped away from him and reached for the door when I heard his chair move. I glanced back to see he was standing at the window in his office.

"You are dismissed Sakura." He said in that monotone of his.

I sighed and left his office. It was hard to put a smile on my face as I passed my new comrades. I wanted to go back to squad 8 and sit with Captain Kyoraku and Lieutenant Nanao. With a sigh I entered the office reserved for a third seat, opening the windows and beginning to unpack my things. It took a few hours to get situated and clean up the unused room. I made myself a cup of tea and sat at my desk, glancing at the small stack of paperwork that needed to be done.

The office was silent as I picked up my pen and began to work. I knew Byakuya well enough to know how much he hated unfinished work. It was calming to get my routine back after the move. I was happy when I finished the workload. I had to admit that there was less work in this squad then I was used to. I decided it would be a good idea to go out to the training grounds and practice my dance for the Sakura Festival.

The festival was something that the Soul Society coveted. It only happened once every four centuries. This was the second time I had been chosen to perform a dance at the festival, and since Okami no Senshi became a pair of war fans, I was able to do a fan dance. I was excited to perform and made sure the dance was a complete secret from everyone.

I made it to a secluded training field and pulled out my Zanpakto. My reishi spiked slightly as I summoned my Zanpakto. Okami appeared in her spirit form and nodded to me. I smiled and ran my hands through her fur. Most of the soft fur was covered by silver armor. She sat off to the side, waiting for her turn to participate in the dance as I pulled out the Shikai form of my sword. The twin, midnight blue war fans glittered in the sunlight as I began to practice my dance.

Hours passed and I decided to stop. Okami was getting tired and I let her g back to sword form before sheathing the blade and heading back to my office. I was closer to the Shihoin mansion now so I would be going home tonight. Upon returning to my office I found a small stack of work and a note on my desk. I picked up the note and sighed as I read it.

_Sakura,_

_I expect the work on your desk to be finished by morning. Report to my office early with the finished work. Prepare a good explanation for your absence from your office this afternoon._

_~Captain Kuchiki._

I placed the note on the side on my desk and sat down, lit a candle, and quickly finished the work left on my desk. The night was half over by the time I finished my work. With a soft sigh I curled up on the sofa in my office and fell asleep. Okami met me in my dreams, wrapping herself around me. I sighed, feeling fur tickle my cheek and warmth around my body as I slept on the sofa. My dreams were pleasant memories of Byakuya and I in our childhood.

I woke up at dawn as usual, and went to my desk to get things organized. I straightened the paperwork and made sure it was all complete before checking the time. Byakuya would be in his office by now, so I gathered the paperwork and left, shutting the door to my office as I went. I walked down the hall and knocked on the door that read "Captain", stepping inside when I heard a voice say "Enter".

"I brought you that paperwork, Byakuya." I said softly.

"You can set it on my desk here and explain where you were during your work hours yesterday." Byakuya said with a scowl.

"I was practicing my dance for the festival. It is coming up soon and I am performing again." I said as I walked to the counter in the corner of his office. I made him a fresh cup of tea and brought it to him, setting it on the corner of his desk.

"I see. Just make sure your work is priority, Sakura. This isn't a squad that you can slack off in." He said, continuing to work.

I sighed. "Yes, sir. Am I free to go now? I would like to get to practicing today. The festival is in less than a week." I said, eager to perfect my dance.

Byakuya just sighed and waved me away. I left quickly and went to my office. I didn't care if I made him angry right now. I had hopes that he would happily agree with the engagement after the dance at the festival. I set to work and got everything done before heading home to get my dance kimono and go practice. I spent my whole afternoon practicing with Okami until we both collapsed.

* * *

Two weeks passed and the festival was upon us. Everyone had been given the day off to enjoy the festivals last night. It was the night I would dance, followed by fireworks. I was excited as I put my hair up in an ornate bun, with chopsticks in place to hold it. There was a string of cherry blossom petals hanging from each chopstick. I placed a glass cherry blossom flower in my hair to hold part of my bangs back, letting the other side hang down over my right eye.

I carefully put on eye shadow to make my eyes a smoky purple. It took me a moment or two to get my eyeliner on. After changing my earrings to strings of cherry blossom petals, I put on deep red lipstick. My nails had been painted deep purple to match my performance kimono. I stood from my seat and got it from my wardrobe. I had a servant help me put on the kimono and obi, complete with strands of petals and golden bells. I had attached bells to the fans of Okami no Senshi already.

The skirts of my kimono were left open to show off my legs and give me room to dance. I admired my look in the full body mirror. From the makeup to the deep midnight purple of my kimono, with little cherry blossom petals and flowers embroidered on it, edged in gold. My family crest was on the right shoulder blade of my kimono. The pink obi and ribbons had bells attached to them that jingled softly at even the slightest movement.

I smiled and picked up my sword, leaving my bedroom to head to the festival. I was surprised to hear voices when I entered the foyer of the manor. My grandfather was standing with his back to me. I almost gasped when I saw who he was speaking with.

Byakuya Kuchiki stood in the foyer of the Shihoin Mansion, his emotionless face holding a hidden emotion that I hadn't seen in years. He bowed his head and held out his hand to me. I was shocked to see him there and blushed pink, taking his hand gently. My grandfather was smiling and nodded to me.

"You look lovely my dear. I shall see you at the festival. Good luck and be safe." He said before kissing my cheek. I nodded and Byakuya led me outside.

Our walk was silent for a few moments. I looked up at him with curious eyes. His face was emotionless again and I felt my heart fall. I felt Byakuya squeeze my hand a bit and I looked up at him. He was watching me from the corner of his eye. I looked away and tried to keep my tears in. I didn't know why he was escorting me to the festival, nor did I care. He had shown no interest in me since I had told him about our engagement. We hadn't spoken to each other at all in the past two weeks.

"You did not have to pick me up tonight." I said, trying to keep my tone even.

"It is only right that I escort my fiancé to the festival tonight." He said in that same voice he uses to speak with everyone.

"Byakuya. You haven't spoken to me in weeks. If you are only doing this because you have to then it doesn't mean anything. I know you don't want to marry me. But there isn't much we can do about it." I said, feeling emotion bubble up inside. I had to calm down for my dance, but he needed to hear this. "I have feelings for you, and I expect you to respect those feelings even if you don't return them."

Byakuya was silent as I walked ahead of him. I didn't notice he had stopped until my hand pulled free from his. I took the time to calm myself down, hoping he would catch up on his own. The dance was supposed to start soon and I needed to focus. I took a deep breath and turned towards him. His eyes held nothing again and his face was blank.

"We will talk about this later. I have to get ready for my dance." I told him, before walking away to the tent that had been set up for me.

I took a seat on a chair and shook my head. Okami appeared in spirit form next to me. I reached out to rub her ears. Okami gave me a rueful look growled. It made me smile. Okami always knew how to make me smile when I was upset. She nipped at my hand and I stood up.

"You know, Okami, I didn't expect to tell him my feelings like that."

"_Now, now Sakura. Focus on the dance. We worked far too long for you to lose focus now. We need to get out there."_ Okami said sternly.

I nodded and grabbed my blade. Okami became solid as I walked out onto the stage. The whole Soul Society was watching me as I stepped up to the spotlight. Monitors had been set up behind me so everyone could watch on the big screen. I unsheathed Okami no Senshi, changing the blade into twin fans. The bells and ribbons were still attached and jingled as I got into position.

Drums and flutes started to play as I began to dance. I twirled and moved gracefully across the stage. Each movement of the fans was met with a leap from Okami. She leapt and spun in the air above my head. Her form slit into spirit forms as cherry blossom petals rained around us. I stepped in the right place each time, my eyes closed the whole time. The practice paid off and the whole crowd was cheering as I finished. Okami was standing with her body half wrapped around me, staring out at the crowd as I faced them all with the fans held at angles in a dazzling pose.

I sat in my tent with a cup of tea as people brought me flowers and congratulated me. I was exhausted after the dance. Okami had retreated to her sword form to rest. She was happy to let me take the credit for this and I spent at least an hour shaking hands and talking with my friends and many others.

An announcement came that the fireworks would start soon. I sighed, knowing full well Byakuya wasn't going to sit with me. I took my sword and left the tent, making my way to the hill where the couples would sit. There was a spot off to the side that was quiet. I made my way there and sat down, lying back in the grass. I watched the stars as I waited for the fireworks to begin. Someone sat down beside me and I glanced over.

Byakuya was staring down at me as I returned my gaze to the stars. I heard him sigh and I squeaked in surprise as he pulled me into his arms. My heartbeat sped up as I met his gaze. I couldn't help it. I was in love with this man and I could not help it. A tear came to my eye and I hurriedly wiped it away to keep my makeup from smearing.

"You know," Byakuya said on a softer tone then he usually used. "I had every intention of the night going different. You are a difficult woman to please Sakura." He said.

I was shocked at his words. I had considered requesting that the Elders dissolve the engagement, and his words only made me want it more. I loved him, yes, but I couldn't see myself spending my life with this man who plainly did not love me. If he had any feelings for me at all he didn't show it.

"Byakuya. I am not difficult. I have tried and tried these past weeks. I have done everything I can to make this work. I love you. I know you can see that. But I will not marry a man who does not love me." I told him, trying to pull away.

Byakuya's arms tightened around my waist as I moved. He sighed and held me so I couldn't struggle. I huffed out a sigh and looked away. I couldn't look at him now. I wouldn't be able to stay mad at him if I did.

"I never said I didn't love you, Sakura. I just don't know how to express my feelings. It is hard for me. I'm sorry if I have hurt you so deeply over the past few weeks." He said softly, trying to show emotion.

I turned to give him an angry look and my lips met his in a soft kiss. The fireworks went off above us as we kissed. I couldn't help but close my eyes and let the moment happen. Byakuya pulled away when we both began to need air. He cupped my cheek in his hand, wiping away a tear that I didn't realize had fallen.

"I do love you Sakura. I am sorry for hurting you so much. Please forgive me?" He asked me softly.

I nodded and hugged him. It was wonderful to hear him return my feelings. I couldn't help but smile. As we held each other on the hillside, the fireworks lighting up the sky, I felt Okami wrap her spirit around us. She was happy to see us finally together. I snuggled close to my fiancé and before I knew it, I was asleep.

I woke up the next morning to find myself alone in my room. A note was beside me on the pillow and I frowned. It was late in the morning and my servants normally woke me up before it got this late. I picked up the note, realizing I was in my thin, white sleeping kimono. I blushed as I unfolded the note and read it.

_Sakura,_

_ I have given the entire squad the day off. I had a servant change you into your sleeping clothes after I brought you home. If you wish to spend the day with me, I will be at the Kuchiki manor. I do want you to join me for dinner tonight in the Water Gardens that connect our family homes._

_With Love, _

_ Byakuya_

I got up and quickly to a shower. It didn't take me long to put my blonde hair up with decorative chopsticks and put on a light, purple and blue kimono. It was easy to put on the obi and ribbon, tying my sash and strapping Okami to my side. I slipped on sandals and left my family's house, heading for Kuchiki Manor. The walk was short and I realized I hadn't eaten anything. I hoped that I would make it in time to have lunch with Byakuya. It was late enough in the day that I may have missed it.

A servant let me in when I knocked on the door. I was led through the halls to the main garden where Byakuya sat near a fountain, meditating with his Zanpakto. I thanked the servant quietly and walked over to him, my footsteps echoing in the silence. I sat down next to him, not saying a word so I wouldn't disturb him.

Byakuya opened his eyes and looked at me. He smiled and kissed my cheek softly. I leaned against his shoulder, happy to just be with him. His arm slipped around my waist and he held me closer. I could hear his steady heartbeat as I leaned my head on his chest. The cherry blossom petals fell around us, landing in my hair and on our laps. The silence of the moment was perfect, and it was then that I knew I was going to have my happy ending. The love we shared was strong now, and I knew it was true.

The years to pass were filled with happiness for both Byakuya and I. I still remember those days when we would sit by the fountain and watch the petals fall. We still do, from time to time. The children are all grown up and successful. I finally got what I had wanted all my life. I owe it all to Byakuya for giving me my happy ending.

* * *

_**Whew! Finished! And I can say that I am now OFFICAILLY OFF HIATUS!**_

_**Korianna Diaries will resume as well. I love you all. Thanks Fans. Keep reading and reviewing! **_

_**~Shadow**_


End file.
